


Stupid Sweaters And Dumb Sleepovers

by Jebbler



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, it might jump povs every chapter or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebbler/pseuds/Jebbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of everyone in her life, all the boys that worshiped her, it just had to be Mabel Pines that she fell for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do I Wanna Know

Why? Why did it have to be her?

I'm a terrible enough person right? Why would she, the personified version of sugar itself, have such an impact on me?

My hands only tremble when I talk to her. It's never done it with anyone else. Hell, I didn't know I was able to tremble until very recently.

Mabel Pines is a force in my life that either needs to be destroyed or ignored.

God only knows that I can't do either.

Sinking further into my bed doesn't help alleviate my woes, it only serves to increase them. My bed wasn't nearly as warm as one of Mabel's stupid sweaters. That kind of warmth is something that money couldn't buy me.

If only money could buy me her, but that'd be ridiculous. Owning people didn't do much to improve one's relationship with them. Did it?

Of course not, that's stupid.

I tried to snuggle closer into one of the aforementioned sweaters that Mabel had tried to give me long ago. Stupidly I'd refused. That was, until I saw her frown. Now I'm just stuck here with this dumbly warm sweater and a strange foreboding sense of doom.

For fuck's sake! It even smells like the idiotic girl. It's not entirely a bad thing though, I don't exactly know how one can infuse sunshine and the smell of pure chocolate into a sweater, but she somehow managed to do it.

I wonder what she's thinking about?

No, no, that's stupid! Snap out of it Pacifica! I'm not that deep yet.

Am I?

If she had been thinking about anything it would probably be something doltish. Definately. The only things that run through that carefree girl's mind is what she's going to decorate with gaudy, incredibly cute, pink cat stickers.

Would that be such a bad thing though? I bet Mabel never lets thought's like this get to her. Especially if they were about some selfish girl like me.

Does she even like girls!? Would things like that even matter to her?

' _Well, you could always just ask her._ ' Some tiny voice in the back of my mind spoke out. Of course I just shut it up by shoving my face deeper in the sweater, if it was possible to go deeper.

I am not stupid enough to ask something like that. How would that conversation even go?

'Oh hey Mable you look cute today, by the way do you like to kiss girls?' Pfft. Stupid.

Do I like to kiss girls? Probably considering my only thoughts as of lately have been full of one particularly annoying girl. But a girl nonetheless.

I could feel sleep creeping up on me. Finally, do you even understand how long I've been laying here thinking of her? Probably not.

Just before I slip away, I could swear that the sweater in my arms was a very cuddly and very warm Mabel Pines.


	2. This Thing Hurts Like Hell

"Hey Paz, do ya like nachos?" Mabel asked from inside the kitchen, "Cause I think that's all we got to eat."

I stopped myself from whatever catty thing I was about to say in regards to having nachos for dinner and just hummed in response. I hated nachos actually.

How'd I end up standing awkwardly in Mabel's living room, a pillow tucked underneath each arm, and eating poor people food for dinner?

Because she asked me to.

"Why are you just standing there dumby? Party's up stairs!" Mabel came back with a bowl of nachos in one hand and pushed me towards the stairs with her other, "I'm so glad you came over, I have a feeling this is gonna be the funnest and best sleepover you've ever been to!"

"Then you've never had a sleep over on a yacht."

"You have a yacht!?"

I ignored the question and walked into the small attic that Mabel called a room. Why'd I mention that? Sleeping on a yacht isn't even all that great, it's just a glorified boat with a bar. Sometimes I forget that people don't have the finer things in life and usually I wouldn't care and just continue to boast. Usually.

Apparently Mabel had already evacuated Dipper, or he heard her say my name once and went out to like vomit or something. Whatever, he's not the Pines twin that I care about.

She plopped herself on the bed already stuffing her mouth with the cheesy mess. Disgusting. I join her anyways.

"Do you not want any?" She talks at me with her mouth full until I send her a sharp glare and she sheepishly remembers her manners.

"No, it's gross." Her face fell for a second before it lit up again.

"Well, would you eat it if I fed it to you?"

Excuse me?

"Uh..." Why was I actually considering this? The fact of it is that I don't want that gross cheese anywhere near my mouth even if it's on Mabel's fingers. But...

"Why do you think that would change my disposition on nachos?"

She shoved another goopy cluster of cheep food in her mouth as she thought, "I dunno, I just thought it would help? People do it all the time on t.v."

Do they? I suppose I don't watch the same programs as her.

"Aren't those shows usually romantic in nature? And when do they do that with nachos?" I sounded so accusatory but I was honestly curious on how she could've come to that conclusion.

Mabel shrugged the question off and went back to the kitchen to dispose of the nachos.

Fuck. I am the worst. I'm not hallucinating right? There was definitely something about Mabel when she walked away. She looked totally...dejected?

~

Later that night I was at my breaking point.

Mabel had recovered quickly from every nasty or mean comment I accidentally threw at her (which I silently thanked her for) and even started to throw some at me. Whether it was accidental or not I can't help but think i'm being a bad influence on the girl.

But when she pulled out her trunk (yes an entire trunk) of sweaters to play 'dress-up' with, I realized that nothing could ever be a bad influence on her. She was literally an all encompassing ray of happiness and giggling babies. Hell, she was probably being around her already made me feel like donating to every charity.

Still, being so close to her all night, putting on her clothes, it only amplified what I had been feeling a week ago.

Silly me thought all my problems would be solved by spending more time with her and finding out that she was the same old dork I wanted to see cry so long ago. In a way she was, but maybe it was me that changed?

It was late enough into the night that Mabel had suggested sleep and I gladly took it. Sleep is what I need. That will definitely clear my head of her.

"What're you doing?" I had made my way to Dipper's bed and was stopped by Mabel, "Dipper would have the biggest fit if he comes back tomorrow and finds you in his bed!"

I didn't think about that. That guy really detested me didn't he?

I turned around and put my hands on my hips, "Then where do you think I should sleep?"

"With me, duh!" She patted the spot next to her excitedly.

Oh God. Oh no why? Why hast thou forsaken me God? Seriously, what have I ever done to you?

Her eyes forced me in there, I swear! I did not climb into Mabel Pines bed of my own free will and that is what I will continue to tell myself.

"Goodnight Pacifica!" She turned off the light and I don't think she heard my mumbled 'yeah whatever' but it was definitely there.

The night started out fine, I tried to keep my distance by sticking to my side of the bed. Unfortunately, I didn't account for Mabel's cuddly nature that became more and more apparent as the night went on.

First she put her head on my shoulder and I went rigidly still (stiller than I had been at least), then her arm snaked around my waist. Probably ten minutes later I was caught in the most distressing bear hug of my life.

Not that I'd actually had many bear hugs. Or hugs for that matter. I haven't really gotten touched at all. Is that normal? That could be my only excuse for why my heart was beating so hard in my chest.

She was so warm, are people usually this warm? She wasn't even wearing one of her floofy sweaters that I hate/love.

Why do I feel like this for her? I've probably repeated this question to myself a million and one times before now.

I wish I could just turn over and cuddle back into her never ending warmth. She wouldn't mind, probably. I wonder what her reaction would be to waking up and seeing Pacifica  Northwest snuggled comfortably into her neck.

The worst part is that she wouldn't even fucking mind or care and here I am making a giant deal of it and stressing over something so small.

Pitifully, I start to cry. Maybe because it hurts, actually caring about something for once? Or maybe because I just haven't done it in so long and the only place I'll ever feel comfortable downright sobbing was in Mabel Pine's arms.

I didn't even notice her arms tightening around me.


	3. I Wanna Ruin Our Friendship

Pacifica is crying. She is in my bed and crying.

I have absolutely no idea how to handle this. There aren't any books that teach you how to comfort your sorta-rival/friend-crush. Are there?

She must think I'm asleep, yeah that's it. Otherwise Pacifica wouldn't be doing this. I've never seen her cry in front of anyone!

It's not like she's loud or anything. Just whimpering slightly and I don't think she's even wiped her face off yet!

Maybe she doesn't know how to cry. I cry all the time! I'm like a master of crying. I would teach her how, but it seems really privacy invading to _teach_ someone how to _cry_.

So I wrap my arms tight around her, to make sure she knows I'm here. I wish I could do more, but I don't want to scare the poor girl away. Pacifica can be a little...Touchy with showing emotion, and she might leave and go back to that big empty mansion with no one to comfort her!

I know that she's been nothing but terrible to me, but I can't help but feel that that's the only way she knows how to be. I've seen her parents, they're not the best people. They probably care but I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't know to treat people either!

Well I'm gonna stop this vicious cycle.

Steeling my nerves, I tighten my arms around Pacifica once more, afraid that whatever I say next will make her run, "...Pacifica? Are you okay?"

She flinches in my grip and I think I hear her gasp, "...You're awake?"

"Mhm."

Another long pause, "Can we just pretend like I haven't been crying?"

"I'm afraid not."

She sighs and shifts around to face me, she's definitely been crying. Actually I think she still is.

"What are you doing?" Pacifica stops me from wiping a tear that had been rolling down her face, I quickly put my hand back down.

"Wiping your tears and stuff..."

The other girl looks at me with pity in her eyes...Which is a little strange for this situation but I'll just assume it's because she's Pacifica.

Her hands come up to the hem of my night gown and she pulls me closer, resting her face on my chest.

Oh wow, this is surreal. I might've had a dream about this once actually...

"Do you wanna talk about-" She put a finger to my mouth to shut me up.

This is Pacifica's problem and if she wants to wait then it's fine. I, for one, am dying of curiosity but whatever.

Enough time had past that I was afraid she'd gone to sleep, "Hey, Paz?"

She flinched again, which is always weird when she does it, and hummed.

"Are you alright now?"

My breath stilled as she brought her face up to meet mine, we were close enough that our noses were touching!

More tense seconds pass. I would be lying if I said this wasn't the tensest moment of my life, It's at least in the top ten.

She really was beautiful. Not that I didn't think she was beautiful before, but that always seemed obvious. Dipper was smart, Wendy was a badass, and Pacifica was beautiful. Except now it was like looking at a picture you've seen a billion times before and noticing something new.

So I'm gonna go on record saying I don't exactly know what happened next. I'm pretty sure Pacifica kissed me, or was I the one who kissed her? But as soon as we pulled back she looked away.

"Hey," I whispered, still being really close to her mouth, "You're fine okay? I'm not mad- I'm like the furthest thing from mad right now."

"I'm just so confused about this Mabel. I don't understand any of it..." She still refused to look at me.

"I don't either, but I like it."

"Well I do too." Her eyes flitted to mine for only a second.

Did I want this to happen? I dunno. Am I happy with the outcome? Yes. I'm sure a small part of me knew that I was attracted to Pacifica but I didn't exactly dwell on it for too long. Now, I can't really think about anything other than that kiss.

That's why I kissed back the second time (she definitely started this one), then the third time, and the fourth. Her lips were so soft and she smelled like strawberries and gosh if I knew this is what kissing her was like back then I would've done it sooner.

We only smiled at each other afterwards, bodies pushed closer together than before we started. I buried my face in her strawberry scented hair, it was wonderful and she was wonderful and I felt extremely wonderful.

"Hey Mabel."

"Mhm?"

"Does this mean we're..." She stalled, "Y'know..."

It was my turn to shush her, "In the morning Paz. Please."

This entire night was great and probably better than any other sleepover I've ever had. I don't wanna ruin that with too much thinking.


	4. I Do Adore

I'm in awe that last night even happened.

It did happen right?

Me and Mabel, Mabel's room, Mabel's mouth. That happened?

It must've because otherwise it'd be incredibly hard to explain why Dipper was freaking the fuck out.

"I can't believe this!" The idiot screamed, he was basically frothing at the mouth.

He had come back from- wherever the fuck he was -earlier than Mabel hoped and found us...Doing literally nothing.

"God, Dipper, calm down! We were just cuddling." Mabel crossed her arms at Dipper's accusatory tone.

I mean, I can understand the overeacting if we were still making out and stuff but when he got here we were both very asleep.

"Cuddling!? With her?" Dipper started again, looking towards me this time, "Do you have any idea how many time you've made her cry-MPMH"

Mabel had shoved an actual sock in his mouth and pushed me out the door, locking it from the outside.

Wait, it locks?

"Your door locks?"

"Yep."

"Wouldn't that have been very helpful information like twenty minutes ago?"

"I guess so!" Her tone of voice told me that she really didn't care, like at all.

What did Dipper say though, I made her cry? Well actually, that's not at all farfetched. I just don't know why I'm surprised about it now. It definitely was something that I enjoyed back then but I think something changed last night. Something important.

"Hey, Mabel?" We were walking down to her living room just as Dipper started banging on the door.

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm incredibly sorry, and I shouldn't have been so rude to you. You didn't deserve it, at all. But it's like...The only way I know how to act I guess? I'm just really sorry and stuff." I don't think I've ever said 'sorry' that many times in a sentence. I might be having heart palpitations.

"Paz, babe," Babe?, "I know your sorry, last night wouldn't have happened if you weren't." Mabel finished by patting me on the back.

How could she be so nonchalant about this? I guess years of watching shitty romance movies and reading equally shitty romance novels will do that to you.

And did she call me babe?

She caught me by my arm and turned me face her, "It's okay, y'know, if you don't wanna be girlfriends anymore today. But if you do, then that's totally what we are now. No take backs." Mabel looked so damn sincere, maybe I was wrong to say she was nonchalant. Maybe she's just better at hiding her feelings than I am.

I took her face in my hands and leaned up to kiss her one last time before I went out the shack, not even minding that I was still in my pajamas and that my clothes were still in the twin's room. I'd be back to get them the next day, after Dipper calmed down.

Hopefully, I'd be back at this rundown sideshow attraction more than ever.


End file.
